TMNT: Scientific Proof
by Leenden
Summary: Donatello is spending some quality alone time "experimenting" on something. When he's interrupted by Michelangelo, looking for something to cure his boredom. Needless to say, he finds a cure in a big way. (There maybe some spelling and grammar errors, I apologize ahead of time. I pretty much wrote this for fun.) TMNT is to their creator Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Scientific Proof

One Shot

By Jeremy McLaughlin 

Donatello leaned back in his computer chair, hearing the soft creaking against his weight. His hand rolling rhythmically along his hardened length. From tip to base, his fingers moved over every contour, every vein with the same precision of an artist practicing their craft. Each time he moved from tip to base, he could feel the muscle tensing excitedly under his fingers. The darker green skin pulsed with his quickened heartbeat. His eyes were closed behind the purple bandana and thick dark rimmed glasses, letting his mind wonder to the beautiful red haired girl that haunted his dreams. Warm water rushing over her pale, silky skin. Her green eyes beckoning him closer, threatening to send him over the edge at any moment. This was the only time they could be this close, especially this way.

Those come hither eyes beckoning in such a coy way. That smile across her beautiful face was as hot as the water that ran down her back and off of her meager backside. It made his heart hurt, it made his loins ache. Deep inside, Donnie knew that if April had any idea he thought about her while masturbating, it would be curtains for him. She would straight up kill him. It's not that he didn't feel guilty about it, but he just couldn't help himself. April was the first girl he'd ever had feelings for.

The soft patting sound of his hand against lap, mixed with the passion pounding in his ears filled the fantasy that played on in his head. His mind's eye full of those perky breasts that drove him crazy. Donnie hadn't heard the soft sound of footsteps coming from the doorway to his bedroom. The growing urge of his climax and the images of April lips caressing along his, while her hands worked his cock consumed his mind.

"Hey bro, I was a little bored and wanted to..." Michelangelo started to say, stopping dead in his track when he saw what Donnie was doing.

Donnie pivoted around in his chair, facing his back to Mikey as he struggled to cover himself away from prying eyes. "Get the hell out of here, Mikey. What's wrong with you? Why didn't you knock?"

The frustration Donnie wished he could convey, only came out as a series of agonized squeaks and grunts. His whole body was burning hot from a volatile mix of embarrassment and passion. Donnie glared at his brother from over his shoulder, his whole body quaking. Mikey made no attempt to leave. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open. His baby blues were framed by his orange bandana mask. They were curiously searching for the sight that wasn't there anymore. Donnie could tell that Mikey's brain was breaking the image down for processing.

"Sorry dude, I knocked and when you didn't say anything, I wanted to see if you were sleeping." Mikey shifted around the side of the desk to see Donnie clutching his hard length in one hand.

"Would you go! Don't you think you've done enough damage?" Donnie turned his back to Mikey again.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked, his tone innocent and free of judging.

"I _was_ jerking off. _Now_ I'm wishing I was dead. Anything else you want to know before I fall on a sword." Donnie snapped angrily.

"Yeah. What is jerking off?" Mikey pressed a finger to his chin.

"Are you serious?" Donnie paused for a minute gauging Mikey's reaction. "Are you messing with me?" Donnie leaned closer, his reddish brown eyes boring into Mikey's eyes, as if that were a way to find out the truth.

"I've never seen it on the tube. Never even heard of it before." Mikey moved over to take a seat on the bean bag chair near Donnie.

"Its something that people do for fun, to relieve stress, or having a hard time sleeping, or when you're just horny." Donnie hesitated, waiting for Mikey to start laughing at the trap he was preparing to spring.

But there was no laughter, just a curious look. "Does everyone do it?" Mikey cocked his head, shuffling his feet against the cold floor.

"Of course everyone does it, shell for brains. It's completely natural, its one of the things that separates us from amoebas." Donnie pulled the pillow tighter against his throbbing length, wincing against the tingle it sent through him.

"Even Einstein?" Mikey looked at the poster of Einstein on the wall.

"Yeah... I mean, I would assume so. He never really documented it in any of his essays. It is part of nature after all." Donnie pondered on the idea of genius minds packing their pud in their free time, before shaking his head. "Never mind, as I was saying, it's a great form of stress relief. Plus it just feels incredibly good."

"That sounds like a load of fun, how do you do it?" Mikey snatched the pillow out of Donnie's lap, tossing it over his shoulder so he could look at his brother's rock hard dick.

Donnie flailed and fumbled to grab the pillow as it was snatched away. He watched helplessly as it sailed away, leaving him vulnerable to his brother's prying eyes. After a long moment he took a deep breath and readdressed Mikey's question.

"What? You're pulling my leg right?" Donnie was a little beside himself with Mikey's shenanigans.

If Donnie had to guess which of his brothers were a master at jerking off, Mikey would be at the top of that list. It was physically startling to think Mikey had no idea what it meant. Still, Mikey did have a childlike presence that was unshakable. Donnie worked the idea around in his head. It wouldn't be unreasonable to assume that Mikey didn't know how to masturbate. Donnie hadn't caught him doing it. Hadn't even caught him touching himself before. He'd caught Leo and Raph both masturbating before, but never Mikey. Donnie swallowed hard, hoping that he wasn't going to regret this.

"Alright I'll tell you how to do it, but if you tell anyone. I will kill you, do you understand me?" The blush on his face was getting much worse than before.

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Mikey squirmed excitedly in the bean bag chair.

"Good, now did your little turtle out and lets get this over with." Donnie said in one long sigh, his heart was pounding in his chest.

Mikey fished his limp length out from it's cubbyhole. "Check. What now?"

"Well first of all, you should start thinking about something you find sexual." Donnie pursed his lips, his throat dry from nervousness.

"What do you think about when you're doing it?" Mikey nonchalantly scratched his arm.

Donnie thought for a long moment, his eyes wandering all the while. He wasn't sure what to expect when Mikey pulled his dick out, but he wasn't expecting it to be as long as it was. The soft green flesh was a little darker than the rest of Mikey's skin, which was to be expected. The head was a light pinkish purple. The whole length came in at right about eight inches in it's limp state, which was an inch and a half longer than Donnie's. If anyone asked, Donnie wouldn't lie about measuring his cock. It was as natural as masturbating. It also helped stroke his fragile ego.

Donnie hesitated and cleared his throat. "Well, to be honest, I think about...April."

"Whoa! You think about April. What are you two doing, playing Nintendo or something?" Mikey's face was contorted in a ridiculous smile.

"No! She's usually taking a shower...with me." Donnie's cheeks flushed red against the green skin.

"Wow! Is she naked?" The look on his face was sincere, but stupid all the same.

"No, she showers with her clothes on doofus." Donnie's eyes slipped to slits, as he battled against the frustrations that was building inside of him.

Mikey shook his head slowly and clicked his tongue. "I dunno bro, sounds pretty tame to me."

"Mikey, I was being sarcastic." Donnie pinched the bridge of his nose, between his eyes, under his glasses, as if he were warding off a headache.

"Oh right...yeah pretty sexy." Mikey leaned back against the bean bag chair again. "Maybe I'll think about April in the shower too."

The blush on Donnie's cheeks spread across his face, his eyebrows hooking sharply under his bandana. "You do, and I'll beat you to death in your sleep."

"I'm just playing bro, she's all yours. How about this? A chick, and she's Asian?" Mikey bobbed his head triumphantly.

"Yeah, that's pretty good Mikey, now build off of it." Donnie leaned about in his computer chair.

Mikey bit his bottom lip. "And...that Asian chick is covered in piping hot pizza."

Donnie winced his head cocked to the side. "Well...yeah I guess so. I mean if third degree burns really get you off."

"Aw dude, come on, don't tease me. This is my first time." Mikey grunted as he ran a fingers along the underside of his limp dick.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry Mikey, I should be more sympathetic." Donnie took a deep breath. "Think of that hot Asian chick taking a shower."

"Naked?" Mikey chimed in.

"Yes genius, naked." Donnie said before he could stop himself.

Mikey purses his lips and let the comment slide. The beans in the seat under him shifting as he squirmed deeper into the folds. Mikey slowly ran his fingers along the underside of his cock, helping it lay out across his belly. Donnie watched as his brother pet down his ample length. Each stroke caused Donnie to tingle deep inside. In a way he was feeling jealous of his brother's careless ability to just stroke himself in front of other.

After a few moments the flesh of Mikey's length hadn't responded to the petting. Donnie watched for another moment longer, hoping to see some sign of reaction. Periodically he shot a glance up to Mikey's face, checking to see if his brother's eyes were shut. Ensuring that Mikey was concentrating on what he was suppose to be thinking about. Then he looked back down to Mikey's crotch again. Still nothing.

"Hey Donnie, it's not working man." Mikey stopped rubbing and opened his eyes.

"That's alright. It could be any number of things, maybe you just need a jump start." Donnie looked around the room for something he might be able to use to stimulate his brother.

"Why don't you do it for me? I mean just to get me started." Mikey looked up at his brother with those baby blues.

Donnie stared back for a long moment, chewing on his bottom lip. A million things were running through his head, trying to find someway around this. The red digital numbers on his alarm clock showed that it was almost three in the morning. Plus he was already horny and was hoping to do something about it before he went to sleep. Begrudgingly Donnie nodded in agreement. His lips pursed tightly at the thought. Anything to move this along, played across his mind.

Donnie slid out of his chair to kneel in front of his brother, before he cleared his throat again, nervously. "Alright, get comfortable."

Mikey shifted around on the bean bag chair again, so he had a leg on either side of Donnie. He reached back with both hands, lacing his fingers behind his head to make a cradle. A silly grin on his lips disrupted the sincere and youthful look in his blue eyes. Donnie closed his fingers around Mikey's cock and started pulling on it. Starting at the base and pulling upward, letting it spring back from his fingers and fall across his stomach again, before doing it again.

Mikey swallowed audibly and closed his eyes. His mouth hung loosely, sucking in short gusts of air. A pink tongue sweeping across his drying lips. Donnie watched his brother. The changes in his face showing off how much he was enjoying it. When his head rolled back a soft moan escaped his lips. Whatever Donnie was doing, he must have been doing it right.

Donnie was surprised at how soft his brother's skin was. He couldn't recall his own skin being that soft, maybe it was though. The only reason it seemed like Mikey's skin was so soft was because he wasn't use to touching it. The thought caused his loins the hurt, like the surge that comes from vertigo. Donnie watched as the skin was slowly growing tighter on his brother's dick. Swelling and pulsing under Donnie's careful caress. As Donnie had hoped, Mikey's cock didn't get much bigger in it's harder form. It only got thicker. By textbook description, Mikey had a picture perfect penis. Donnie thought that it looked dapper wearing it's little foreskin turtle neck. Turtle neck! Donnie smirked, the small gap in his teeth showing.

His playful thoughts were pulled back, by another moan from Mikey, the sound making Donnie stop. "Alright Mikey, now that you are hard. Give it another go."

Mikey nodded and wrapped his fingers around his length and started rubbing it. "Like this?"

Donnie watched him stroke himself. "Yeah, now you're getting it."

"Alright." Mikey chimed in excitedly, as he started rubbing his dick harder, to the point where he was grimacing and wincing in pain.

"Whoa! Whoa, hold on there." Donnie grabbed Mikey's hand, stopping him from assaulting his helpless dick.

"What? I was just doing what you told me to do." Mikey panted, pulling his hand away from his meat.

"You have to be gentle, like you're petting a cat. Not pounding on a member of the Foot Clan." Donnie shook his head slowly. "You know what. It is a little too late, and I'm a tad too turned on to spend much more time with this. Lay back and get comfortable again. I'll take care of it."

Mikey wanted to protest, but dismissed it. Instead he did as he was told. Donnie started caressing his brother's dick once again, working the smooth flesh. Feeling the shape, the veins, the soft pulsing under his fingers. For some reason when he looked at his brother's face, watching it shift along with the pleasurable waves he was feeling, Donnie couldn't help but think that perhaps he'd been more harsh with Mikey than he'd wanted to be. Secretly, Donnie wanted to be the one to finish Mikey off. It was like a science experiment. He'd masturbated several times in his life, but had never seen it done. Well, not in real life, he'd seen it done numerous times online.

Mikey's hips were starting to shift against his brother's pawing. This was the time Donnie needed to start focusing. It was all about technique to help Mikey's first experience unforgettable. It had better be unforgettable, Donnie thought, since he was the one doing it for him. Donnie closed his hand neatly around the length and started stroking in a rhythmic fashion. Adding only so much pressure to it, so it could still slide around his palm easily.

Donnie watched as the foreskin pulled away from the perfect purple head. Surprised to find that the tip was already glistening with pre-cum. So much in fact that it pooled up under the foreskin, so when it pulled away it started running down over his fingers. Helping lubricate his hand so it glided easier along the cock. It amazed Donnie, just how much pre-cum Mikey was producing.

Donnie's eyes moved from Mikey's slick cock up to his face. Watching the intent on his face changing. Contorting from expressions of pain, pleasure, and everything in between. When Mikey's hip thrusting got firmer and more desperate. Donnie leaned closer so he could work the length faster with careful precision. For some reason he was unusually invested in his brother's first time. Wanting to give Mikey the best climax he'd never had. It felt like a challenge now. It was important to Donnie.

The time had come. Mikey gave a hard ragged thrust. Donnie shifted closer, putting his mouth around his brother's tip, pulling him in slowly. Mikey let out a surprised squeak, but it quickly turned into a groan that sent a thick rope of cum to the back of Donnie's throat. Donnie stifled the gag that followed, making sure to keep his composure. The taste was odd, the feeling was odder, but Donnie wouldn't pull away, until he was sure his brother was finished.

Mikey continued to involuntarily fuck Donnie's face for a few seconds longer, before slowing and eventually stopping. Donnie pulled back, keeping his lips firmly pursed to hold the bounty. When he sat back, Mikey was looking at him through heavily lidded eyes. There was a stunned and amazed glow to his cheeks. Donnie must have done a very good job.

"You okay bro?" Mikey said with a playful tone in his voice.

Donnie didn't say anything for a long moment, just pointed to his cheeks. He got up and wandered over to a water flow pipe on the other side of the room. His steps were calculated, his own firm cock bouncing with each and every step he took. Mikey watched him spit a long string of white over the side. Then Donnie followed it up with a few short spits. On his way back to where Mikey was laying, Donnie grabbed a water bottle and took a swig. Swishing it around in his mouth, before he swallowed the gulp hard. He knelt down in front of Mikey again. Both of them sharing shy glances back and forth.

After a moment, Donnie smiled as if he didn't miss a beat at all. "Yeah, I'm fine." There was a hint of contemplation in his voice.

"What are you thinking about?" Mikey asked, a lazy look on his face as he got more comfortable in the bean bag chair.

"I was just thinking about this whole thing that happened between us. I'm not really sure why I decided to let you cum in my mouth." Donnie rubbed a still slick knuckle along his chin.

"Let me what in your mouth?" Mikey chortled at the word.

"Nothing, never mind. We'll talk about that tomorrow... in private. In fact, you can't talk about this with anyone other than me. You got that?" Donnie glared at Mikey. "I'm trusting you."

"Of course, bro, Turtle Scout's Honor." Mikey raised his hand, palm side out like a boyscout would do.

"Thank you. Now you should get out of here, so I can focus on...other things." Donnie motioned down to his own hard cock.

Mikey just snuggled into the bean bag chair again and looked back at his brother. "Go ahead dude."

"What? I... don't think I can do it with you watching." Donnie's cheeks started to flush red again.

"Aw man, come on. Think of it as... learning by seeing it done, or something like that." Mikey urged, but the nail in the coffin came from those beautiful blue eyes of his, Donnie couldn't resist.

"Alright, but don't talk while I'm doing it, okay? I have to really concentrate on what I'm doing." Donnie moved to sit in his computer chair.

Mikey folded his hands over his belly as if he were settling in to watch a movie. Donnie leaned back in his chair grabbing his length. It felt tiny in his hand compared to Mikey's. It was that thought. The thought of Mikey's cock having been in the same hand, that was now enveloped his own caused his insides to flutter once again. Donnie started out with a slow pace, taking his time. A reward for good behavior, he thought.

When he closed his eyes. He saw April in the shower, but the image only stayed that way for a second. It was replaced with Mikey, leaning against the wall of the shower. His green skin in direct contrast to the pink tiling around him. His whole body was slick and soapy. Even his long cock, which was already throbbing again. There was a playful smile on his face. One that drew Donnie closer. They met under the steaming water stream. Lips pressing together in a passionate kiss, a desperate kiss. Pink tongues lashing and waggling together. Donnie moaned smoothly into Mikey's waiting mouth. Mikey pawed against Donnie's shell. The kiss growing deeper. Mikey probed inside Donnie's mouth as if their tongues were wrestling. Much to Donnie's surprise, his tongue was losing. Mikey pinned him against the wall, their cocks likely bopping and touching one another. Each time they touched, it sent an exciting wave of pleasure through him.

Mikey kissed his brother's lips, chin, neck, and downward. The kisses firm and purposeful as if they were blazing a trail. Donnie watched as Mikey knelt down in front of him. The anticipation was becoming too much to bear. He waiting for Mikey to pull him into his hot mouth, to suck on him. Mikey leaned close, the heat of his breath was closer now that ever. The very moment his lips touched Donnie's cock, a white hot light flashed behind his eyes.

Donnie hadn't even noticed, that he was gripping the arms of his computer chair, and Mikey had taken over jerking him off. Mikey milked his older brother in hot lines of cum all over his stomach. Donnie gasped with each throb and flex his cock made. Each time bringing another few drops of silvery white seed to join the pool that formed on his stomach. When Donnie finally finished and was relaxing into the computer chair. He looked down at Mikey, who was wiping his hand off on a random rag.

"That was...intense. I will definitely have to make some notes on that." Donnie said, his voice was quivering.

"So, I did good then?" Mikey asked, the look on his face that of an obedient puppy looking for praise.

"Yeah, you did... amazingly." Donnie took the rag from Mikey and started wiping up the small flood of cum on his belly.

"Yay! Go team Mikey." Mikey gave a quiet cheer, before he got up from the floor.

"Yeah, go team Mikey." Donnie meant it too, he discarded the rag. "I'm going to have to do those notes tomorrow though, I'm incredibly tired."

"Sounds good dude. Alright, I'm outtie. You sleep well, and have good dreams." Mikey started for the door.

"Wait!" Donnie called to him, trying to do it quietly.

"Yeah, bro?" Mikey looked back over his shoulder.

"Don't tell a soul, okay? This is our special secret." Donnie didn't think he had to say it again, but his guilt pushed him into it.

"Not a peep. Nighty, Donnie." Mikey didn't wait for the reply before stepping through the door.

Donnie got up from his computer chair and walked to the mattress that was thrown on the floor nearby. His mind was flooded with thoughts. _That was an interesting experiment to say the least. Maybe even a bit immoral,_ Donnie thought as he lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over him. _But in the big scheme of things, it was just two boys having fun together. Experimentation was healthy, for both humanity and the body._ Donnie lay back, looking up at the water reflections dancing on the ceiling. He knew he should be more worried about Mikey spilling the beans to the other, but he couldn't be bothered with it right now. Donnie closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed. All of these were thoughts for the next day.

Mikey walked across the common room in the direction of his bedroom. When he heard footfall behind him, he slowed his pace, before coming to a halt. The sound was getting closer, causing him to pivot around. Whoever it was, was well hidden. Mikey's head was still spinning, but not enough to dull his senses completely. He had a good idea who it was, hiding in the shadow. A stocky turtle stepped out from the shadows behind him. The red bandana and green eyes were a dead giveaway for who it was. Raphael.

"Hey Raph!" Mikey called, giving an excited wave.

"Shh, shell for brains. So..." Raph paused for a second and rubbed the back of his neck. "Did he do it?"

"Of course he did, dude! I got it all on video too, just like you wanted." Mikey pulled a smart phone out from his belt and held it out to Raph. "Can you believe that dude honestly thought I'd never Bebopped my Rocksteady before."

Raph took the phone and tucked it into a pouch on his own belt, he let out a slow rolling chuckle. "Yeah, for a smart guy, he has very little common sense."

"Alright bud, where's the scratch?" Mikey asked excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"Here you go bro, three BOGO coupons for Luigi's Pizza Place as promised." Raph forked over a wad of paper.

"That...is...awesome." Mikey took the papers and tucked them into his belt.

"So we shouldn't be seen together for a bit. Hit the hay and I'll see you tomorrow." Raph flipped his head as if telling Mikey to go away.

Mikey nodded and walked off in the direction of his room once again. "Sleep well bud."

"Oh thanks to this, I intend to." Raph chuckled and watched Mikey disappear through the curtain over the door to his room.

When Raph was sure Mikey was gone, he walked through Donnie's door. "Already asleep poncho?"

Donnie groaned and opened his eyes, squinting against the lack of his glasses.. "Raph, I'm really tired. What do you want?"

"What do you think I want bozo?" Raph lightly slapped his brother's hip.

"Can't I give it to you tomorrow?" Donnie pushed himself up on his hands, fumbling for his glasses.

"You can't give it to me when anyone else is around, Einstein. You know that." Raph's voice hissed with frustration.

"Alright, alright." Donnie pushed himself up from his bed and padded over to his computer desk.

Raph watched him tinker around with the mouth. Moving stuff on the desktop from one place to another, before closing all the windows. Raph wasn't completely an idiot when it came to computers, but he would be the first to admit that he didn't fully understand all the inner workings. When Donnie was done, he pulled a small flash drive from the USB port in the front of his computer, holding it out to Raph.

Raph rubbed his hands together greedily, before taking it. "Come to papa."

"Can you believe that dipstick thought I was dumb enough to think he didn't know how to masturbate. I mean if you have a penis, you know how to do it. It's nature at it's finest." Donnie giggled.

"I know, poor kid thinks he's always one step ahead." Raph tucked the flash drive in his belt pouch with the smart phone.

"I even put a little something extra on there for you. I won't tell you what it is. I want it to be a surprise." Donnie held his hand out as if he were expecting payment.

"Oh really, now I'm intrigued." Without missing a beat, Raph reached into his belt and pulled out a few sleek looking pieces of Tech that he'd nabbed on the last break in they thwarted.

"Oh fantastic, they are in prime condition too. Amazing, thanks Raph." Donnie coveted his new toys, like a kid on Christmas morning.

"No...thank you. Now if there is nothing else. I want to go back to my room and study this." Raph smirked as he patted the pouch on his hip.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Remember, don't tell anyone, anything." Donnie didn't waste his time making a threat, he knew he couldn't carrying though with it against Raph.

"...And incriminate myself, not a chance. Goodnight Donnie." Raph stepped through the door, on his way back to his bedroom.

There wasn't much else to do now other then sneak back to bed with his copious amounts of porn. It was going to be one hell of night. Raph face was bent in a smirk as he stepped through the curtain over his door. He pulled the curtain closed tightly, so no one passing by could see what he was watching. When he was satisfied with the curtains, he took a step back he felt something firm against his shell. It caused him jump and reel around. It took everything he had to not scream in fright. When he got a closer look to who was behind him. He came face to face with a pair of powerful blue eyes, that were hidden behind a mask of the same color. Leonardo didn't flinch or move, despite his brother's flailing.

Raph chocked exasperatedly. "Leo you scared the wholly hell out of me. What are you doing in here, already?"

"I got impatient waiting for you. Did you get the stuff?" Leo's voice was low, but did little to hide his excitement.

"You bet your shell I did." Raph pulled the phone and flash drive out of his pouch.

"Awesome! Can you believe those two fell for it?" Leo chuckled and took Raph by the hand leading him over to the bed.

"Oh yes I can." Raph joined in the chuckling, more than happy to get the celebration underway.

Behind them a red light flashed from the shadows in the corner. The sound of a gentle whirring was masked by the distant rushing of water. A camera was recording everything they were saying and doing. On the other end of that video feed was a perky red haired girl, who had been up way past her bedtime. But right now she could care less.

"Alright you naughty turtles, let's get this show underway." April chuckled evilly and tucked her hand slowly underneath the band of her pajama pants.


End file.
